


Cultivated Adulation

by Grimmy



Category: Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmy/pseuds/Grimmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because even the blissfully ignorant and in love need to be taught a painful lesson about the dangers of sex with Steve Leopard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cultivated Adulation

Annie whimpered softly but managed to turn it into a feeble moan at the last second. It wouldn't due to upset him, the " _love of her life_ ," even if he was nowhere near as gentle as she wished he would be. Her body trembled beneath his fingertips but not because of the fear of another twinge of pain associated with his rough caresses. No, it was the dark look in his eyes upon noticing her tears. Almost as if he enjoyed it. She hadn't hidden her emotions as well as she thought this time…

"I'm hurting you again," he moaned as he rolled away from her, an anguished look marring his rather attractive features.

She blinked rapidly, trying to force away the few tears that managed to almost surface, and sat up a little to get a better look at the male who'd curled up rather gracefully at the end of her bed. "No, no Steve. I-it's okay," she said softly as she reached out for his shoulder.

She heard him sniffle before he looked up at her again. "Really?" he questioned softly.

Annie found herself swallowing. He looked so fragile and she felt elated that she was the only one to see him in this state. Her heart melted and she shot him a shy smile. "Yes really," she said. She shifted so she could hug him, albeit awkwardly. "Besides… I want to," she paused to swallow yet again and began to gently nibble his earlobe. "I-I want you…"

She was certain he could hear her heart racing. She'd finally said it. She was giving herself away and to none other than her 'late' brother's childhood best friend. If someone had told her when Steve moved back that she would be here, half naked and aroused, with him in such a compromising position she'd though they were crazy. She felt that she was entirely too reserved and for her to even be meeting Steve in the first place, always in private, and the thought made her glow warm. But… he was the only one who understood her. And she was the only one who understood him… And although she was only sixteen, very young when compared to his age of twenty-two, she felt in her heart that he was the one, would be the only one, and that he felt the same.

His head snapped back so fast that she jumped back. The look in his eyes… It made her instantly think of his old nickname. Steve Leopard. She'd never really known why they called him that but that look… She understood. It was such a wild gaze that left her biting her lip. "Annie," his voice sound slightly strained but at the same time a lot huskier than it did before. She found herself squirming unconsciously. "I don't want you to feel… forced."

"No, no!" she quickly interrupted. "Steve, I know it hasn't been long but… I think I love you." The last part came out as a mutter but she was sure he'd heard her. He blinked and leaned in to kiss her softly.

"Oh, Annie. You just don't know how happy you make me. Let me make you happy too," he mumbled against her lips.

If he wasn't nipping at her bottom lip it would have been trembling. A dark blush soaked her cheeks as she gasped softly. It was if he was a completely different person. The way his hand groped her breasts so gently, his thumb massaging away the previously administered pain. And all the while his other hand cupped her cheek gently as he kissed her, head tilted, tongues tangled, and lips meshed together.

She didn't realize that she'd softly muttered his name as he parted her legs with his knee. She just knew it was a relief for him to change tactics. He'd even pulled away to kiss along her jaw line and she felt as if she were in one of those cliché romance novels. Not that she minded. His lips parted and she shuddered at the feeling of his tongue running over the soft skin behind her ear.

"Oh love," he whispered. "How I've waited for you to say that."

She ignored the momentarily dark feeling in her tummy and focused on the way his lips grazed the skin of her neck and his hands that seemed determined to shed her of every article of clothing. He was, much to both of their dismay, having a bit of trouble with the buttons on her jean skirt. Annie felt herself smile and before she could stop herself from speaking she'd asked, "Fancy a hand?"

Steve looked up at her, his eyebrows arched, and for a moment she thought she'd offended him. He surprised her when he flashed her a boyish grin. "Sure, why not," he replied.

Once again she found herself chewing her bottom lip as fumbled with the row of buttons on her skirt. She could feel his intense gaze and it shook her to the core knowing that it was all for her, just for her. He suddenly reached out and tugged her skirt down. "Don't need to undo every button."

"R-right. Silly me," she said with a forced giggle. Annie slid back a little on the bed and gently tugged at the hemline of Steve's rather tight denim jeans. She felt him tense a little and began to grin inside. Who would have thought that little Annie Shan could make a man squirm? The thought alone was more than enough to boost her confidence and she found herself unzipping his fly and sliding her hand into the front of his jeans.

Steve jumped a little, he was surprised that she'd made such a bold move. He sighed and a little smile pulled at the corner of his lips. The girl was clearly ignorant to what happened next. He chuckled and pulled her hand back.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to… I was just…," she said softly, and her gaze shifted to the hardwood floor.

He leaned over her, one arm on either side and lightly pressed his lips to hers before saying, "You know, all that teasing of yours and I might not be able to perform up to your… expectations." He could feel Annie trembling against him, even more nervous than before. "Just relax and enjoy."

She batted her long eyelashes as she locked eyes with him, her head bobbing in a simple nod. Tonight would be special and well worth the wait. She loved him and he loved her. So why did this uncertainty keep bubbling in her stomach? She swallowed hard, effectively masking it once again.

She gasped softly when she felt his finger slide into the side of her underwear, both joints brushing in her core before his nail appeared on the other side of her flower covered panties. He grinned and pulled the thin scrap of cloth upwards causing it to brush against her in the most intimate of ways. Her shaky moan was satisfactory and he decided to completely discard the wet scrap of cotton.

"Oh, my sweet little Annie," he cooed softly as he ran his fingers slowly back and forth along the slit between her thighs. He ignored her choked whimpers as her body fell back against the bed and pressed the flat pad of his thumb against her clit. She tilted her head back, opened her mouth wide, and let out a silent moan. She couldn't seem to work her vocal cords anymore and stars danced on the back of her eyelids. Even during the rare times she touched herself she hadn't been able to evoke such delightful sensations. 

And just as soon as the pressure was there it was gone. She took several deep breaths and peeked out of one eye to see Steve easing out of his remaining clothing. Her eyes immediately closed at the sight of his cock, half hard, springing free from its confinements.

Annie couldn't see but she felt the weight on the bed shift which was soon followed by Steve's warm breath against her ear once again. "You shouldn't be so nervous," he whispered. Once again his husky baritone had sent shivers down her spine. She squirmed and before she could collect her thoughts and utter a response he'd thrust himself deep inside of her.

Annie squawked aloud, tears brimming the edges of her eyes, caught off guard by the suddeness of the action. And it was the raw burning afterwards that hurt more than anything. "C-condom!" she'd barely gotten the word out before he plunged deep inside of her once again. What the hell was he doing? Was he trying to hurt her? Their first time was supposed to be gentle and loving. It was supposed to happen like it did in all of those romance books. She felt cheated, _cheap._  She  _was a virgin_ and here he was, pounding into her like she was an experienced whore.

"St-Steve, st-stop," she sobbed as she desperately clawed his shoulders to get his attention.

Through the tears she could just barely make out his face. His eyes were wild and he was grinning so darkly. It was then that she knew he was getting off on all of this. Her tears served as motivation for him to become rougher; her sobs only served to turn him on even more. While it seemed like an eternity, her throat was raw and her eyes dried, it was only a few handful of minutes before it was over. She could feel his body go rigid before he came inside her.

He groaned and sat up completely, looking down at her with disdain. "So are we still on for that movie next week?" he said with a malicious wink.

She didn't notice the few tears that managed to leak out of her eyes or the way she'd subconsciously nodded her head. She couldn't believe what happened. Because when it still came down to it…

She loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Published: 06-23-10
> 
> Man, I really just don't know how to feel about this anymore.


End file.
